This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Numerous components in numerous different fields are dependent on the presence or absence of liquid, or a certain amount of liquid. Accordingly, sensors have been developed for detecting the presence of fluid. One sensor type is an electro-optic sensor including a light source, a prism, and a light detector.
In electro-optic liquid sensors, light emitted from the light source may be returned to the light detector by the prism only if no liquid is present. If liquid is present, no light or limited light may be returned to the light detector.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of electro-optic sensors. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.